


sleepless in the midsummer heat

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Bugs, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse and Lukas visit the forest frequently.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	sleepless in the midsummer heat

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote a few months back

Jesse intertwined his rough fingers with slender ones, feeling the stark contrast of rugged callouses brushing against soft hands. A warrior and a writer, both adventurers. Lukas rubbed his thumb against the back of Jesse’s hand. 

The pair made their way off the outskirts of Beacontown to a small path concealed by overgrown shrubbery, Lukas leading the way for the both of them. He knew the woods here better than anyone. Expertly guiding his lover through the thicket, Lukas gave Jesse’s hand a gentle squeeze. Jesse looked up at him with sparkling eyes. It was exhilarating to escape the suffocating town, even despite how much Jesse adored all the citizens. 

Perhaps it was not meant to be, however. Both of them had so many duties separately, they rarely had time for the other. Times like these had to be cherished, kept in the back of their minds daily to keep them efficacious. Most days, Jesse would gaze past the walls of the town, willing Lukas to come through the gates, to announce that he would be a permanent resident to Beacontown. He even considered leaving the town himself to move into Lukas’ cottage miles out. Jesse would drop everything to spend every waking hour with the man, but public backlash urged both of them to keep their composure. To repress their love for one another.

Lukas all but worshipped Jesse himself. For years he admired him, his charisma and selflessness. Jesse was his silver lining, his reason to shine in the world. The two of them were an inseparable duo. Lukas would stay up at night, contemplating the existence of soulmates. Perhaps they were real. 

Sunlight shone through the slim trees in blinding rays that illuminated lush grass and rich clovers. Jesse made sure to avoid trampling the delicate vegetation, invoking a grin from Lukas. The leaves of carrots brushed past Jesse’s ankles, and it sent the gentlest of pangs shooting through his heart. 

Lukas led Jesse a bit further through the woods, the cadence of the trees becoming increasingly frequent, until they broke through into a tiny clearing. There was just enough room for the tiniest of picnic blankets, which protected a stuffed wicker basket from the ground. Alluring scents wafted from the basket, the fragrance of fresh bread and fruits overwhelming Jesse’s senses ever so slightly. 

“What’s all this, Lukas?” Jesse couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Out of anyone to take him to the middle of the woods for a picnic, naturally it would be Lukas. 

“Just, ah, something I pulled together for you,” Lukas grinned sheepishly at his feet. “So we could, y’know, make the most of our time today.” 

Jesse held Lukas’ cheek, turning his head to face him better. His face was flushed with notes of embarrassment and nervousness, but Jesse merely left the gentlest brush of kisses ghosting his lips.  
“I love it, thank you.” 

Lukas guided Jesse to the blanket, letting him get comfortable on the thin fabric before handing him a little plate. Jesse snorted, they were the plates the two of them made years before. One of their first dates. They sat in a peaceful silence, content to lay leisurely under the shade, an asylum from the stifling summer heat. 

A bug crawled across his hand. 

Jesse snapped out of his haze, he noticed his current hands trembling violently. He tried to lift his head, to escape the stupor, and promptly vomited at his feet. Visiting this place was always an awful experience, creeping vines always tried to pull him in. To keep him staying there the way they clutched his body, a secure grip on limp legs nevermore containing the intent of escape. Jesse’s head spun wildly as he wiped his mouth with a tattered sleeve. He squeezed his eyes until he gathered the courage to break the silence. 

“Hey, love,” Jesse took in a breath with a great, shuddering sigh. “I miss you, a lot. Wish you could know how much. We- ah, still can’t find Radar… But I’ll get him back home, just for you.”

The silence was deafening, Jesse heaved again, trying to stifle the bile escaping his throat. Flies buzzed in his ear, lapping at the sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Just wanted to check in, I love you so much.” He leaned in to leave a kiss on the man’s parted lips, feeling the fragile flesh give way against his own chapped lips. “I love you so much.” He repeated, the broken whisper falling on the deaf ears of a corpse being taken by nature. 

The ivys around Lukas’ legs shifted ever so slightly, more bugs emerging from his torso. The clouds parted, and the sword sheathed in his gut shone blindingly. Jesse dropped a cookie in the picnic basket before leaving.


End file.
